


we're in the middle of a storm

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: and you want to stop and feel the rain?





	we're in the middle of a storm

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt thing. find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

The storm looks like its been raging for at least a half hour when Tony finally leads Peter out of whatever fancy concert hall the press conference had been held in today. 

“Woah!”

“Not woah,” Tony says, pulling a fuzzy hat over Peter’s head. Peter pulls it right off again.

“Yes, woah,” Peter says, “I’ve never seen lightening up close before.”

“For good reason,” Tony tells him. “Come on. Let’s run to the car.”

He takes Peter’s hand and steps out into the rain, grimacing as it starts to thunder down on his hair.

Peter steps out behind him, grinning wider than Tony has ever seen him. 

“Come on, kid, quicker than that,” Tony says, frowning as Peter stops in the middle of the road and turns his face up to the sky. “What are you doing? I’m getting wet here. Do you know what water does to my hair?”

“I’m feeling the rain,” Peter says.

“We’re in the middle of a storm and you want to feel the rain?” Tony asks.

“Ye-” 

A bolt of lightening interrupts him, arching through the sky, and prompting Tony to yell, “Peter!”

Peter grins at him as he runs past over to the parking lot.


End file.
